


Eight Letters, the Fourth is an I

by karrenia_rune



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy night, working the crossword puzzle leads to something more than either might be willing to admit; not right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Letters, the Fourth is an I

Title: Eight Letters, the Fourth is an I Rating: PG-13  
Pairings/Characters:Matt/Mohinder  
Word count:1155 Recipient: [info]boudecia7  
Disclaimer: Heroes belongs to Tim Kring and NBC Television as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. Notes: Takes into consideration an established relationship.

Summary: A rainy night, working the crossword puzzle leads to something more than either might be willing to admit; not right away.

Matt heard Mohinder's stormy entrance into the apartment before he could actually see him. And judging by the tread of his feet on the fraying carpet and the muttered imprecations laid on in between; he had a very long and trying day.

Matt refrained from reaching out with his powers to both sooth the other man and in an attempt to find out what exactly went on in a top-secret government think tank.

He figured that when Mohinder was ready to tell him he would, in his own particular and carefully modulated way. Until then Matt figured he should just let it ride.

"Well, well," drawled Matt as he met Mohinder mid-way in the foyer and helped him removed his sopping wet overcoat. "Aren't we just a little ray of sunshine."

Caught just a bit of balance and in mid-tirade, Mohinder did not respond at once. Instead, he paused to catch his breath and grinned when he realized both the spirit and tone in which Matt's remark had been made.

"My apologies, Matthew," replied Mohinder, "It has been a long day and I did not wish to take out my frustrations on you."

"Hey, don't sweat the small stuff, or something like that. A fellow at my sessions says I should read this book. He brought it to the meeting the other day." Matt took the wet coat and hung on the peg on the wall  
where it could dry out faster.

"Did you read it?"

"Nah. I more or less skimmed it. Go get dried off and warmed up."

"I think I shall," murmured Mohinder reaching up to run his hands through his thick mop of black hair. Watching the unconscious gesture Matt was forced to choke back a sudden lump in his throat and turned his head.

As comfortable as both men seemed to find their relationship, with or without Molly; there were times Matt did have to wonder if he could afford to take it for granted.

In the back of his mind Matt thought, "Sheesh, Parkman! Get a grip. If ain't broken, don't go looking for ways to fix it."  
***  
Later on in the evening after he had showered Mohinder set about making dinner.

In his own mind, Mohinder figured it's the least he does for his stormy entrance. And in any case, he enjoyed cooking. He has, every once in a while demurred over Matt's rather dull taste palate and he did so enjoy introducing his friend to more sophisticated tastes.

Matt could smell the subtle melding of familiar and more exotic spices of Mohinder's latest culinary creation even from where he is sitting on the couch in the living room. 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right,' thought Matt.

If his own cooking is all that reliable they would be ordering a great deal of delivery pizza. Which would be fine on his own, but Mohinder had other ideas.

***

Listening to the rain patter on the windows, after a very satisfying meal of mixed white rice tossed with roasted vegetables, Matt and Mohinder sat on the couch with the New York Times Sunday crossword puzzle folded up between them.

Matt preferred to do the puzzle the old-fashioned way, with pencil and an eraser. He also disliked when they included an obscure quote from some person he's never heard and more than likely never will.

Mohinder does the puzzle in pen and in between the scribbling in the margins for possible answers to the given clues, he nestled into Matt's chest.

How this relationship, or whatever one wished to call it, came to be, is not really important at moments like these. There never seemed to be one commonality, except for Molly, and she's long gone.

And yet there are still together. Mohinder also wondered if he is coming to rely on Matt's solidity, his strength of heart and character a little too much. And also if he is giving enough of himself to their, for lack of a better term, relationship.

The night is now far advanced and he should have been to bed long before this after the grueling day and the early start in the morning. Then again, according to the glowing LCD display on Matt's wristwatch, it's almost morning already, so it's a moot point.

Matt's skin is pale and stripped with moonlight seeping in through cracks in the windows.

After a moment more of consideration Mohinder remarked. "Matt, I'm sorry."

"Hey, what did I tell you earlier, about sweating the small stuff?" the other man replied.

"You told me not to," replied Mohinder.

"That's right."

He could feel Matt shift his weight on the couch, finding a more comfortable position.  
In between solving the puzzle and the snuggling, Matt inhales the fragrant scent of Mohinder's freshly washed hair; it smells wonderful. So much so that he wanted to run his fingers through it. Suiting action to deed 

Matt begun to stroke the tight curls; inducing a series of sleepy half-formed contented sounding noises from the other man.

"Mohinder?" Matt began and trailed off, thinking if his own blunt, straight-forward nature might break the relaxed feeling of this particular moment in time.

"Hmm, yes what?" murmured Mohinder.

"I.. I mean, Damn, I really am bad at this, But I gues,, what I mean to say, is that I could learn to like this. Like it a whole lot," said Matt.

"Yes, well," replied Mohinder as he tilted his head to one side and rolled over and sat up on the couch. He began to sort through his churning emotions and thoughts and at last reached over and grasped Matt's arm. "I  
would concur with that last statement."

Matt nodded. "Good, I don't exactly know what brought it on. I think I just needed to hear you say out loud."

"You are more than welcome." Mohinder sighed and paused before he finally added: "And you are much better at articulating your feelings than you realize."

"Hey, enough with the buttering up, already! You're gonna make me go all teary-eyed," Matt replied, a catch in his own voice.

"What say, we call it a night," suggested Mohinder.

"Good idea," Matt replied.


End file.
